El brillo del sol
by hell machine
Summary: Probablemente fue la sonrisa. Regalo para Karoru Gengar.


_Esto se lo debo a **Karoru Gengar**, por haber escrito un OneShot sobre Sunshine y Jade. Su OneShot se llama "Deseo" y es sobre el punto de vista de Sunshine. Así que por lo tanto este OneShot es sobre el punto de vista de Jade. Es todo en el mismo tiempo y los mismos hechos, así que si leen su historia —deberían hacerlo, realmente es muy bonita—, no se asusten al encontrar casi los mismos diálogos. (De todos modos, yo estaría plagiandola.)_

_**Advertencias:** indicios de violación, angustia, sangre y demás cosas que vienen con la sangre (?). _

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Mención de Amy Rose (c) **SEGA**_

_Sunshine the Hedgehog, idea original (c) **Karoru Gengar**_

_Leo, Jade, OneShot (c) **Me.**_

* * *

**_El brillo del sol_**  
_— hell machine_

* * *

El sonido de su comunicado fue lo que la despertó.

Jade gruñó, sacando su brazo de entre el montón de mantas, frazadas y almohadas de su cama demasiado grande, para alcanzar de su mesita de noche el aparato infernal. Volvió a meter su brazo y miró la pantalla, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el exagerado brillo de la pantalla sobre ellos. Suspiró al ver el número desconocido en la pequeña pantalla.

Apretó uno de los botones. —¿Qué demonios quieres?

—_¡Hermanita!_

Alejó el aparato de sus oídos, que a esta hora parecían estar más sensibles de lo común. En su garganta se formó un doloroso nudo, y tragó saliva para intentar hacerlo desaparecer.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—_Siempre tan dulce. ¿Recién te despiertas?_

—Seh —suspiró Jade.

—_Bueno, por eso te llamo a esta hora. Son las cinco pm_.

Jade ensanchó los ojos, sorprendida, y salió de su refugio para ser recibida por una ventana abierta, dejando entrar la luz que se colaba entre las blancas nubes. Jade volvió a suspirar y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Esos eran los días en los que GUN realmente no la necesitaba, y tampoco era muy necesario ir si no la necesitaban, por lo que podía dormir todo lo que no dormía de noche.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Leo? —preguntó, un tono derrotado impregnado en su voz.

—_Casualmente necesito tu ayuda, Jade_.

La eriza frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo la has jodido esta vez?

—_Le debo demasiados rings a un zorro en la parte baja de Central City. El negocio no está yendo bien y no tengo esa cantidad _—explicó. Realmente sonaba asustado—. _Juro que te lo devolveré._

Volvió a suspirar. —¿Cuánto necesitas?

—_Quince _—contestó Leo.

Jade, quien ya se había sentado en su cama y se estiraba para alcanzar su cajetilla de cigarros en la mesita de noche, se detuvo.

—¿Mil?

—_Es gracioso, ¿no crees? _—rió con nerviosismo.

—No es gracioso en absoluto —gruñó en voz baja, no queriendo que su hermano la escuchara. No lo hizo—. ¿Para cuándo?

—_Si los tienes para más tarde evitaría que me maten_ —suspiró Leo, pero no parecía creerlo.

—No van a matarte —aseguró Jade, volviendo a colocar uno de los cigarros sobre la mesita al ver que tenía que empezar a prepararse cuanto antes.

—_No puedo llamar la atención_.

—Lo sé.

—_Entonces, ¿los paso a buscar?_

—No —contestó la eriza, sorprendiendo al muchacho de otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Por qué no?_

—Dime donde nos encontramos —dijo—. Quiero ver a quien te está molestando. Tienes el carro, ¿no?

—_Por supuesto_.

_**·.·**_

La oscuridad de la calle evitaba que alguien la viera dentro del coche —que a su pesar, seguía oliendo a alcohol, a Leo y a una pizca de _aloe vera_—. Eso era tener suerte, ya que los vidrios no eran oscuros.

Sus pálidos y cansados ojos estaban fijos a unos metros afuera del vehículo, donde estaba Leo apoyado en la sucia pared, un bolso de tela oscura entre sus brazos y un fino suéter azul marino protegiéndolo del frío de invierno. Sus ojos se agudizaron al ver a tres sujetos acercándoseles a el. El que iba adelante era un zorro de pelaje anaranjado y ojos grises. Y los de atrás, a cada uno de sus lados, eran un perro negro de orejas elegantes y tigre de pelaje blanco y negro.

_'Sus matones'_, pensó Jade, comenzando a planear una estrategia de combate en caso de tener que involucrarse en los problemas de Leo.

No podía escuchar nada, pero vio como Leo le entregaba la bolsa con los quince mil rings al zorro, como el abría el bolso, observaba el interior y chasqueaba los dedos.

Ella dejó de ver y salió del auto dispuesta a intervenir cuando vio como uno de esos matones le pegaba un puñetazo a Leo en el estomago, sin que este hiciera nada por evitarlo.

—Oh, ¿y quién es esta pequeña? —sonrió el zorro—. ¿Tu novia? Que lastima. Es mía ahor…

La patada que recibió en el cuello evitó que siguiera hablando, y mientras se caía al suelo, uno de los clones de Jade se trepaba en el perro para romperle el cuello y frenar la caída para evitar que hiciese mucho ruido.

—Ahora dejaras esos rings y te irás rápidamente, o sino te haré lo mismo que a el —y el zorro vio como otro de los clones de ella sacaba una fina cuchilla del bolso de su propio muslo para clavárselo en el cuello, justo en la yugular.

El zorro asintió y se apuró a levantarse dejando el bolso en el suelo. Jade suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse con velocidad, y se volteó hacia Leo, quien ya estaba de pie y se quitaba la suciedad del cuerpo.

—No hiciste nada, gilipollas —le reprochó, mientras tiraba sus guantes llenos de sangre a un bote de basura cercano y creaba dos clones más para arrastrar a ambos cuerpos hasta la oscuridad de un callejón.

Leo levantó la bolsa de rings y gruñó. —Sabes que yo hubiera hecho ruido. No soy tan sigilosa como tu.

—Como sea —y dicho eso, comenzó a alejarse de Leo.

—¡Oye! ¿No te llevo a casa?

—No gracias. Prefiero caminar.

_**·.·**_

Colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se unió a la multitud de gente que pasaba por allí, la zona más abarrotada de Central City. No prestó atención a las personas que golpeaban sus hombros y desaparecían sin murmurar siquiera unas disculpas, mas volvió en si cuando escuchó una leve risita, de esas que Leo —o hasta ella misma— hacía cuando estaba ebrio.

Giró disimuladamente la cabeza y a unos pocos pasos de ella, estaba una eriza de pelaje marrón y púas con casi la misma forma que había visto en Amy Rose en la televisión. Era la única que resaltaba entre la multitud. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta verde —que por encima tenía un corto chaleco—, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y unas botas negras. Y eso llamó la atención de la eriza oscura, al ver como ella caminaba—como se tropezaba y cada paso era débil y tambaleante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse. Poco podía ver de su rostro, sólo un destello dorado y una fea herida en el labio inferior.

Suspiró y miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Nadie parecía querer ayudarla, eran muchas las personas que la veían con desprecio. Volvió a suspirar y, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de tela oscura de su bolso, se colocó al lado de la eriza, dispuesta a llamar su atención.

Y funcionó. La muchacha se volteó hacia ella. Gruesas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y todo su rostro estaba lleno de mugre. Además de la herida del labio, tenía otra en una de sus mejillas y otra arriba del ojo. Ignoró la forma en la que la miraba y alargó la tela hacia ella.

—Límpiate —fue lo único que dijo.

La castaña se apuró a agarrar el pañuelo y a limpiarse el rostro, pareciendo aliviada después de aquello. Jade vio como cerraba los ojos para limpiarse los mismos y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos, comenzando a caminar un poco más rápido.

Empezó a olvidar la débil esencia de su luz y no había pasado siquiera unos minutos cuando escuchó una voz.

—¡Espera! ¡Espérame, por favor!

Pensó unos cuantos segundos y suspiró mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que se detenía para voltearse. Vio como la chica se detenía. Al ver su respiración agitada Jade contó cuantas eran las personas que había corrido para detenerla.

_Una_.

Sus ojos eran dorados. Brillaban con luz propia.

Y Jade enarcó una ceja al ver que la pequeña eriza —contando que ella misma también era demasiado baja, pero la castaña parecía tener unos años menos— empezaba a temblar de los nervios.

Jade pensó que no fue muy inteligente lo que dijo. —Umh… me gusta el color de tus ojos. Me gusta el color celeste. Mucho —ella cerró los ojos y la eriza negra sintió sus mejillas arder. Tenía suerte de poder controlar los sonrojos, así que estaba segura que el color en las mejillas sería casi invisible.

Carraspeó disimuladamente. —Oh… gracias, supongo —aquella eriza ya había abierto los ojos y realmente se veía sorprendida—. Tu… eh… también tienes unos lindos ojos. Me gusta el dorado… —bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero algo, algo había en sus ojos que hacía que ese color fuera bonito.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que la eriza castaña volviera a abrir la boca. —Me llamo Sunshine, ¿y tú?

_¿Sunshine, huh?_

—Jade.

Cuando volvió a retomar su camino, la eriza—_Sunshine_ no volvió a detenerla.

_**·.·**_

Fue unos pocos días después que en uno de sus paseos nocturnos —las pesadillas le impedían dormir de noche—, a varias horas ya de haber pasado la medianoche, escuchó un grito romper el siniestro —pero casi nostálgico. Casi— silencio de la noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron y automáticamente uso su "radar" para escanear el lugar. A unos pocos metros de ella había dos llamitas de colores, colores que resonaron en lo profundo de su mente.

Sacó una cuchilla de su inseparable porta-armas y empezó a trotar en dirección al grito.

En el rincón de un callejón estaba lo que parecía ser un zorro anaranjado, este estaba reteniendo entre la pared y el una pequeña figura castaña, quien luchaba desesperadamente por zafarse de su agarre.

Reprimió una mueca de asco y, mientras una mezcla letal de odio y adrenalina fluía por todas sus venas, comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Usando lo aprendido en toda su corta vida, agarró al zorro del hombro y clavó la cuchilla en el opuesto. El hombre soltó un leve quejido de dolor y Jade apretó la mandíbula al ver el color de sus ojos, ojos que la veían con reconocido horror—eran grises.

Lo obligó a agacharse hasta que su boca estuvo en su oído. —Corre todo lo que quieras. No volverás a ver la luz del día de todos modos —susurró Jade, sólo para que el pudiera escucharla.

Lo soltó y el zorro comenzó a correr con desesperación y frustración aún con la cuchilla clavada en su carne. Sacudió su mano llena de la sangre del sujeto y se volteó hacia la eriza, quien terminó siendo nada más y nada menos que Sunshine.

—Ja-Jade… —sollozó con la voz rota.

La eriza sólo tuvo que suspirar y abrir los brazos para que Sunshine se lanzara a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. A pesar de que no le gustaba, Jade envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor del pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la eriza castaña.

No le importó que uno de sus oídos no funcionara del todo bien después.

_**·.·**_

Sintió una insana satisfacción al ver al zorro colgado bocabajo de un árbol envuelto en alambre de púas.

_**·.·**_

Todavía no entendía del todo como es que había terminado en un parque tomando una malteada con una eriza que recién conocía. No podía comprender como es que ella la había podido encontrar luego de que Jade la salvara de ser violada por un hijo de puta que ella misma se había encargado de arrancarle la vida.

Sorbió un poco más de su malteada de cappucino helado e ignoró como la gente la veía con lastima y hasta pésame. En cambio, fulminó con la mirada a quienes veían con repulsión a la eriza que tomaba felizmente un helado a su lado. Hasta incluso a algunas personas se encargaba de molestarlos un poco con algunos de sus clones de manera disimulada.

No es como si le molestara que la miraran con lástima. Eran muchas las veces que ella volvía malherida de una misión GUN llena de precarios vendajes, y la gente la miraba como si ella estuviera a punto de caerse para no levantarse más.

Miró a Sunshine de reojo. Se veía radiante, en comparación de cómo la había visto la primera vez. Su piel estaba libre de heridas y hasta tenía un toque de color rosado. Miró su helado, los rayos de sol hacían que este se volviera líquido más rápido, y gotas de color café amenazaban con manchar sus pequeñas manos.

Gruñó mentalmente. —¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese sabor?

No es como si odiara el chocolate, simplemente le parecía demasiado dulce y empalagoso. Prefería algo más suave.

Sunshine sonrió. —Simple. Amo el chocolate, Jade.

Jade se encogió de hombros y musitó un bajo "largo de aquí, imbécil" a un sujeto que miraba con asco a su acompañante, quien fue totalmente ajena al hecho. Realmente debía estar muy feliz.

—Oye, Jade —la nombrada se volteó al ver que la eriza la miraba con las mejillas rojas de los nervios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó suavemente, apremiándola a continuar.

—¿Somos amigas?

Tuvo que disimular que eso la había descolocado. Se limitó a encogerse levemente de hombros.

—Supongo que sí.


End file.
